home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 726 (18 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Bobby can't understand why Pippa turned down Michael's marriage proposal. The two of them love each other so why is she throwing away this chance at happiness? Eventually, Pippa cracks and tells Bobby the real reason why she won't be marrying Michael. She has already been married once and the heartbreak she experienced (when Tom died) was enough to last her a lifetime. She can't risk losing someone else like that. Bobby says the chances are she won't have to. Still, Pippa insists she's happy with what she has now. She has wonderful family and a good income from the caravan park. She agrees that Michael is a very nice man and that they will probably be good friends when this is all over. Bobby doesn't believe a word of it. Meanwhile, Sophie and Karen have made it to the simmering fleshpot of decadence that is the Yabbie Creek disco. Sophie offers to buy the first drinks and thinks Karen should go for something more grown-up than the lemonade she wants. Mineral water sounds more grown up (lol). They take a seat with their drinks but already Sophie is eyeing up some guys. Pippa is sitting alone in the living room when a guy bangs on the door shouting for "Benny Boy". Ben's friend Pete has finally made it to Summer Bay. Given the state he's in, it's a minor miracle he managed to find the place at all. Moments later Michael arrives at the door, checking to make sure Pippa is OK. He heard Pete drunkenly making his way through the Caravan Park and was a bit concerned for her safety. He need not worry - Pete is now slumped on her sofa and snoring his head off. Pippa rings Ben to tell him his friend has arrived. Ben gets out of bed to answer the phone. When Pippa tells him Pete has arrived and that he's drunk, he groans and says he'll be over to collect him right away. He tries to get Carly to stay home while he goes to collect him but she insists on coming for the drive. Pippa and Michael discuss whether to wake Pete or leave him until Ben arrives. Pippa thinks it'd be better to leave him as he is. Michael offers to stay with her until Ben arrives but Pippa coldly dismisses him, saying there's no need for that. Offended, he leaves. Sophie and Karen are joined by two of the less attractive males in the disco but they manage to get rid of them. They seem to have caught the eye of two better-looking lads though. Blake and Adam arrive into the disco. They decide to stay in the shadows and watch, rather than let the girls know they're there. They're dancing and seem to be doing fine without them for now anyway. Ben and Carly come to collect Pete. Ben tries to wake him but it's obvious that he's in a bad way. Carly isn't impressed because Ben had assured her he wouldn't be like Dave. This seems to be yet another army guy with a penchant for getting drunk. When Ben leaves with Pete, Carly stays behind for a word with Pippa. She isn't impressed but Pippa advises her not to start a fight over it. Two new guys start talking to Sophie and Karen. It's obvious Karen isn't one bit comfortable though. She's tongue-tied and looks a bit sulky. She leaves to go to the bathroom. One of them invites the two of them to meet them at the beach tomorrow but his friend isn't so keen. He doesn't believe Sophie when she says Karen is a lot of fun. He thinks Karen is boring and isn't interested when Sophie claims that she's just a bit shy and that actually she's good fun. It's not going well and it's about to get worse: Blake and Adam come over to their table. The two guys walk away. Karen comes back from the bathroom and is pretty annoyed to see Blake and Adam standing there. Pete is still dead to the world the next morning when Carly and Ben get up. Carly is annoyed and hopes Pete doesn't expect her to cook him breakfast. She doesn't want the house to turn into the local army barracks. Ben assures her that what happened last time with Dave won't happen again. When Carly leaves, Ben wakes Pete up. He tells him that he was totally out of line last night. He'd had a tough time convincing Carly that he wasn't like Dave, then he goes and gets smashed. Pete promises him he'll behave but he's mocking him slightly. Things are frosty in the Stewart house this morning. Karen is furious at Blake for turning up to the disco after he'd said he wouldn't. She's also isn't pleased that he and Adam had made the two guys leave their table. Blake says that isn't what happened. When he got there, they were having some sort of argument with Sophie and they walked away when he and Adam showed up. All he knows is that something about going to the beach was being mentioned. This is all news to Karen - Sophie didn't say anything to her about an argument even though she had plenty of opportunities to do so. She starts to process what she has just been told and wonders was the argument about her? That would explain why Sophie said nothing. Pete asks weren't there caravans around Ben's house last night? Ben fills in some blanks for him. That he turned up drunk to his mother-in-law's place and that he had to come to get him. Pete reckons he must've given her a shock and Ben agrees. It's not nice having a drunken bum turning up on the doorstep. Pete tells Ben he sounds just like his Sarge and that it's a bit early in the morning for lectures. He's on leave, remember? He also insults Carly which doesn't impress Ben at all. Ben goes to work and asks Michael if he's OK. After first saying he's fine, he admits that no he isn't. He's very cut up about Pippa not wanting to marry him and is struggling to make sense of it all. How they went from full steam ahead to a total freeze-out. He knows she loves him but she seems scared. She runs in the opposite direction when he asks for any form of commitment. Ben reminds him that Pippa has had a rough 12 months. Michael says if she's that freaked out about marrying him, it wouldn't have worked out anyway and that he's better off without her. Ben doesn't think Michael actually believes that. Michael says it's the only way he's going to cope. In the diner, Carly vents about Pete to Bobby. She's not really listening though. She's more interested in having another word with Pippa who has just come in to enjoy the Sunday papers. She manages to find out what's behind Pippa turning Michael down. She admits it was something Donald said when they got back from visiting the cemetery. They spoke about losing the people you love. How your life and your time revolves around them but then when they go, you're left with lots of pain and loneliness. When Bobby says Michael can help her get over that, Pippa agrees but asks what happens when he goes away too? She can't take the risk. Karen comes in search of Sophie. She wants to find out why she argued with those guys last night. She has figured out what the argument was about. Sophie's face says it all. Pete comes down to see Ben. He wants them to go to the pub later on but Ben isn't keen. He has things to do. Pete decides to go to the pub by himself and is warned by Ben not to repeat what happened last night. He's not impressed by that and tells Ben that his wife has him tied to the apron strings. He has changed and it isn't for the better. Back in the diner, Bobby has a word with Michael. She asks him how he's coping and reckons Pippa's as unhappy as he is. She believes Michael should hang on in there. Even though Pippa hasn't actually said anything, Bobby feels she's just pretending she knows what she's doing and that deep down she's very confused. Michael tells Bobby he's confused too. Sophie calls over to see Karen but the conversation blows up into an argument. Sophie tells Karen to stop feeling sorry for herself but that's like a red rag to a bull. Karen tells her she doesn't have trouble getting guys and that she even stole Haydn off her when she knew how much she liked him. Karen tells her to get out and that she never ever wants to speak to her again. Cast *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson Guest Cast *Pete Besser - Reginald Cribb *Wayne - Mark Fuda *Barry - Simon Hinton *Darryl - Kevin Irwig *Sean - Justin Franks -- * Writer - Morgan Smith * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 725 (15 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 727 (19 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.